Learning to Swim
by Haalyle
Summary: Seeing how Sonic can't swim, Tails decides he needs some swimming lessons. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners (Sega).**

* * *

Learning to Swim

* * *

Tails had to admit, it took a long time for him to convince Sonic to go with him to the beach. He had to make sure no one was in plain sight, an arrangement Tails had agreed on.

"OK, now put these on," Tails muttered, handing Sonic two floatable rings.

Sonic looked at him questionably. Tails blinked and then smiled, "They'll help you float."

"I don't have trouble with floating in water, I have trouble with swimming," Sonic replied trying to hand them back to Tails, but he refused.

"Just use them," Tails walked to the water and waited for Sonic.

Sonic looked at the water and shook his head nervously. _Why did I agree to this? _

"C'mon, jump in!" Tails encouraged, jumping up and gliding with his two tails while giving Sonic the thumbs up.

Sonic took small steps into the water and looked at Tails for further instructions.

Tails laughed loudly, "You have to go deeper into the water and start treading water."

"Treading water?" Sonic asked with confusion, no idea what his best friend meant.

Tails face-palmed. He couldn't believe Sonic didn't know how to tread water or swim. Tails sighed, dropping himself into the water and started to tread it, waving his arms and legs in a slow yet graceful manner.

Sonic nodded, walking deeper into the water until he couldn't touch the ground and started to kick the water in a slight panic, "I can't…"

Tails shook his head, "Take it slow." _Irony. _"Calm down and take a breath and don't kick."

Slowing down slightly, Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Tails nodded, "Good. Now I want you to try and swim. Freestyle?"

"Huh?" Sonic opened his eyes and started to panic yet again as he found the water over his shoulders, "Ah!"

"Calm down!" Tails commanded loudly.

Sonic started splashing at the water, "No! It's everywhere!"

"Of course it's everywhere! We're at the beach! Take a breath and calm down!"

Taking small breaths, Sonic managed to calm down and looked at Tails with a slight frown, "Please tell me that you'll never mention anything about this afterwards."

Tails suppressed his laughter and nodded, "I'd never do such a thing. OK, now I'm going to show you the basics of swimming in Freestyle. Just move your arms in an anti-clockwise direction and take a breath every two strokes, well that what I do."

Sonic watched as Tails demonstrated what Freestyle looked like and nodded. _Doesn't look hard, this should be a piece of cake_. He started kicking and trying to swim in a very badly timed manner and stopped trying to swim and went back to treading water, looking back at Tails to see his reaction.

"Well, I guess that's something. At least you know the basics and won't drown any time soon," Tails nodded, "And seeing how you don't want to do this any longer, I suppose we should wrap this up. I do have to things to in my workshop, so I guess we'll continue this next weekend."

Sonic smirked, "No problem."

"Aren't you coming?" Tails asked baffled.

"Maybe a little later, I need to practice."

"Shouldn't I stay to make you don't drown?" Tails asked with concern, "I mean you're not the best swimmer."

Sonic managed to shrug, "It doesn't bother me."

"What if I told you that you look absolutely ridiculous and that Amy is over there watching all of this?" Tails asked with a huge smile on his youthful face.

"What?!" The panic made him lose his train of thought and soon he found himself under the water.

"Oh great," Tails sighed, gliding over to where Sonic was and diving into the water, grabbing hold of his best friend's arm and pulling out of the water, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied, puffed out and gave him the thumbs up, "Thanks." He treaded to shore and stood there looking around to find anyone, but there was no one there, "Oh yeah, thanks Tails."

* * *

**AN: Hello.**

**Rather new to this fandom (if you can tell by my bio), so it's nice to be here (somewhat xD).**

**Sorry for any OOCness, but thanks for reading.**


End file.
